New Partner
by Just Sumone
Summary: If Doctor Lautrec wants to be with Marie, fine. Sophie can find a new partner to go adventuring with. But she really didn't expect it to be... Gustav? I would have put this on its actual category, if it had one. Come on people! This is a good game! And I don't know how to add things like that. Read if you like Doctor Lautrec and the Forgotton Knights!


**Hello everyone who is currently reading this. This is my first Doctor Lautrec fan fiction! Having loved the game to pieces and of course the story line, I have decided to write a little one shot about it. **

**Pairing= MarieXLautrecXSophieXGustav.**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Doctor Lautrec and the forgotten knights.**

_**Jealous much?**_

It all started on a slightly foggy day, of course, at Le Repair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE COURTING MARIE!?" Sophie exploded.

Lautrec jumped back to avoid her flailing fists. "Would you be quiet Sophie, it doesn't matter anyway." He sighed.

"Doesn't matter? DOESN'T MATTER! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION ROMANTICALLY SINCE I STARTED WORKING FOR YOU, AND YOU SAY IT DOESN'T MATTER?" Sophie just couldn't believe this.

"Sophie, I'm sorry, don't be angry, please?" Marie said softly.

"And why wouldn't I be!?" Sophie turned her wrath on Marie.

"That is enough. Sophie, if you are going to act like a child, then leave." Lautrec said, pointing at the door.

Sophie stared at him blankly. "What?" she whispered.

"You heard me, leave."

Tears started to flow down Sophie's cheeks. "Why are you doing this? I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong." She turned, and walked out.

_How could be so heartless? He, he's an idiot! _Suddenly she ran into a wall.

"Whoops, sorry, you should really watch where your walking." A gruff voice said a little ways above her head.

She looked up. It was Gustav!

"Oh! Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?!" he said, frantically checking her for injury.

"No, no, it was Doctor Lautrec." Sophie hiccupped.

"Lautrec? Does the man have no shame? Making a beautiful girl cry is most unkind of him. He is no gentleman." Gustav growled. Then he stopped to look at Sophie. "What did he do?"

Sophie shook her head and sighed. "I thought I loved him, but I was wrong."

"Ah. I remember the first girl who said she loved Lautrec; he turned her down flat, and then couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk to him again. For a doctor, he is not very smart." Gustav sighed.

Sophie nodded and smiled slightly. Gustav was cheering her up allot more than she thought he would have been able to.

"I was about to go get a map, if you wait here, you can come with me." Gustav smiled.

Going on an adventure with Gustav instead of Lautrec? Why not. "I would love to come with you."

"Wonderful! Wait here just a minute." Gustav cheered.

He walked into Le Repair, there was some shouting, a few colorful words were exchanged, and he was back out.

"Alright, let's go have an adventure Sophie!" Gustav cheered.

Sophie grinned and they set to work on the map.

"THAT'S IT!" Gustav shouted, "THE CATCOMBS!"

"Alright, let's go then!" Sophie cheered.

Once down in the labyrinth, Sophie taught Gustav about guardian spirits and treasure animatus.

"That's incredible! And you have to tame them in order to get the treasure?" Gustav said as they came to a puzzle door.

Past the door was a square room with a large circular platform in the middle. A blue and gold egg was sitting in the middle.

"So this is it huh?" Gustav said, breaking the silence.

"Yep. I brought three treasure animatus with me so we can tame it, along with the jewels we found. Lets get to work." Sophie pulled out three items; a goblet, a sword, and a mask.

"Right, so I do the fighting, and you tell me what is happening?" Gustav asked, Sophie nodded. Gustav emptied his pockets of the jewels they had collected, and the battle began.

After taming the avian spirit, the egg opened to reveal a glass hair pin in the shape of a humming bird.

"Well done." Sophie praised.

Gustav smiled and then said "Well without you, I wouldn't even have known about treasure animatus."

"Well without you, I wouldn't have been able to tame it. It's too hard to battle these things." Sophie countered.

"So had to have each other than?" Gustav asked.

"I think so, yes." Sophie grinned.

They returned to Le Repair to see Lautrec coming in with Marie.

"Well, well, well, Lautrec, find anything worth the hunt without Sophie?" Gustav growled.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Lautrec sniffed and turned away.

"Actually, we found treasure animatus, but we couldn't tame it." Marie said quietly.

"Marie, these people do not need to know our business. Come along." Lautrec sniffed, pulling Marie away.

Gustav grinned at Sophie and they sat down at the bar together.

"Well, well, a different pairing to make things more interesting is it?" Milady smirked.

**So! Yeah, I could have written much more, but this is only my first Chapter! Deal. Okay, read and review people! I like readers, and I love reviewers!**


End file.
